Just Friends, Best Friends
by sologirl101
Summary: Piper & Leo are best friends and have been since elementary. Leo is a popular jock and Piper is, well, she's Piper. Everyone knows the two belong together. That is, everyone except them. Read & Review please!
1. Team Captain!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed...**

Things you need to know:

_Italized words Thoughts_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Team Captain**_

Pipers POV

"Hey Piper!" I heard Leo yell from behind me. He was running toward me looking excited.

Leo is my best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten. He's always been there for me in my time of need.

"Hey Leo, what's going on? Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Guess who got voted varsity team captain?!?!" He asked.

Leo and I are juniors this year and he's been on the varsity football team since sophomore year.

"Hmmm...Josh?" I said knowing exactly who really did. Everyone loves Leo of course he would get it.

"Ha-ha very funny, not Josh, Me!" He said playfully bumping into my shoulder.

"Congratulations, I'm not surprised though, I mean, you're only like the best player on the team." I said.

"Were should we celebrate?" Leo asked.

"How about we go to my house and I'll bake you a chocolate cake to celebrate?" I suggested.

"Mmm... One of Piper's famous cakes especially for me! Sounds GREAT! But you have to let me help."

"Deal. I'll cook and you clean." I said walking towards the house.

"Okay fine but I'm choosing the movie tonight. You and your sisters always pick." Leo stated.

"Kay, can you do me a huge favor and pick up Paige from after school detention, then you can go get the movie you want." I asked walking up to my door.

"Sure no problem."

"Thanks, I'll go start on that cake." I said closing the door and going in side. Leo left to get his car and pick up Paige.

About 45 minutes later Leo came through the door with Paige following behind him texting on her phone.

"Mmm, Piper, What's that smell?" Paige asked not even looking up from her phone.

"I baked a cake." I said as Leo walked over to were the cake was cooling off. I had it covered. "Hey! No peeking, it doesn't even have the frosting yet."

"Please..." He said making a cute puppy face.

I laughed.

"Nope go get the movie ready." I told him. He finally gave in and left to get the movie ready. I turned back to Paige. "Are you gonna watch the movie with us?"

"No thanks, you're watching Fast and the Furious." She said still texting.

"Great." I said sarcastically. _We've seen that movie a dozen times, I swear._ "So who are you texting anyways?" I asked out of curiosity.

She looked up. "Glenn." She smiled, blushing slightly.

_Figures. _I finished the cake fifteen minutes later. "Hey everyone the cake is done!" I yelled setting the covered cake down on the table. Leo, Paige, Pheobe, and Grams walked into the kitchen moments later. "Where's Prue?"

"Cheer practice. She should be home soon." Pheobe said.

"Let's see this cake!" Leo said impatiently.

"Okay, okay." I uncovered the cake. It was in a shape of a football and said Congratulations Leo on it.

"Wow, thanks, Piper!" Leo said giving me hug. "It's awesome!"

"She learned from the best." Grams said smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey everybody! Having a party without me? What's the occasion?" Prue said walking in.

"I made varsity captain." Leo said proudly.

"Really? Isn't it usually a senior? Wow, congrats! Ooh get together everyone I wanna picture." Prue said taking her camera out.

The next 2 hours we talked and ate cake and Prue took pictures. Then Leo started the movie. Pheobe was the only other person watching the movie with us. She's only watching it because of Paul Walker, of course. I fell asleep about 45 minutes into the movie.

"Piper." Leo elbowed me, "you're missing the best part. You're sleeping."

"I'm not sleeping," I yawned, "I'm resting my eyes."

"It's almost over, just like ten minutes left." he said.

10 minute later Leo was turning of the movie. I stood up and saw that Pheobe had fallen asleep too.

"You know, it's barely nine o' clock." Leo said.

"Really? I guess that movie really is boring." I said teasing him.

He smiled and stuck is tongue at me.

I laughed.

"Are you going home?" I asked him.

"No, I think I'm gonna go see what the guys are up to. Wanna come?"

"No it's alright. I'll see you tomorrow at the game." I answered walking with him to the door.

"Okay, Bye." Leo said leaving. I closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Okay I know this isn't too great but I promise its going to get better. Review Please! **


	2. The After Party

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed...**

_**Chapter 2: The After Party**_

Pipers POV

"Great Game!" I said to Leo after the game.

"I know, right! Josh is having a party to celebrate, want to go?" Leo asked.

"Sure, why not. Grams shouldn't mind since Prue is going to be there." I answered.

"Okay then lets go it starts in an hour. I have to get out of these pads, it is hot! I'll drive you home then pick you up in half an hour?" Leo questioned.

"Okay sounds good." I said getting into the car.

Twenty minutes later I was dressed. I was wearing jeans and a black spaghetti strap top that Prue gave me. I walked down stairs and went to the kitchen to graba water.

"Where are you going?" Pheobe asked walking into the kitchen.

"A party."

"A party? You?" Pheobe teased. I gave her a sarcastic grin.

"I'm going with Leo."

"Ooh, is it a date?"

"No! He's my best friend."

"That's what Prue said about Andy."

"Yeah, well I'm not Prue am I?" I said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Pheobe smiled. I rolled my eyes at her and went to get the door. I grabbed my bag and a jacket and opened the door.

"Hey Leo...and?" I said noticing the guy standing next to Leo.

"Oh. This is Brandon Martinez. He's new to our school. I thought we should take him to the party to meet people." Leo said.

"Nice to meet you, Brandon. I'm Piper."

"Hi." He smiled shyly. He was cute. He had grayish-blue eyes and black hair that went to about the top of his ears. He had nice muscles too. He looked a bit like a football player.

"Do you play football?" I asked him when we were in the car. He sat in the back.

"Yeah, I was starting quarterback at my old school." He answered looking a bit more comfortable.

"That's cool. So are you going to play here?" I asked.

"If they let me tryout, I heard the captain was pretty cool, so maybe."

"Yeah the captain is pretty cool." I smiled at Leo.

"And cute too." Leo added holding in a laugh. Brandon looked at weird and both me and Leo cracked up. "Chill dude, I'm the team captain." Brandon looked relieved.

"Conceited much, Leo?" I said. It was rhetorical.

Leo laughed. "Were here"

We got out of the car. Leo knocked on the door.

"Hey! Come in, Captain, food and drinks are in the kitchen. Enjoy the party." Josh said opening the door to let us in then leaving.

We walked into the kitchen to get drinks. A couple of minutes later some girl came up to Leo. "Wanna dance?" she asked him.

Leo looked at me and Brandon as though asking for permission. I nodded and Leo was gone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Brandon asked me if i wanted to dance.

"I'm not very good." I warned him.

"Neither am I." He said leading me to the dance floor. We danced for like five seconds. Then, just my luck, a slow song came on. He asked if I wanted to dance still.Of course I said yes, who wouldn't he's so cute.

"So what grade are you in?" I asked him while we danced.

"I'm a junior. You?"

"Same" I answered. Then it was silent for a while.

"Are you and Leo...together?" I laughed a little at that question.

"No, he's my best friend." He looked relieved.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why so curious all of a sudden?" I questioned.

"Just wondering"

I shook my head. "No. I don't have a boyfriend."

He smiled and I smiled back. The song changed and we kept dancing for a while. The we went to get another drink.

"Hey Piper!" I heard Prue shout from behind me.

"Hey Prue" I said turning around.

"Who is that?" Prue asked noticing Brandon, who just left to get the drinks.

"That's Brandon. He's new." I answered.

"He is cute too." She said lowering her voice. I smiled. Then, Andy called for her from the dance floor. "Gotta go sis, have fun and be safe!" She said walking away.

Brandon came back with the drinks.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem. I'm ready to go home, you?"

"Yeah, same here, I'm not big on parties." I said

I'll walk you if you want. It doesn't look like Leo is ready to leave yet." Leo was still dancing.

"Okay, let me just go tell Leo." I walked up to Leo. "I'm gonna go."

"Want me to drive you?" He asked.

"No, Brandon's going to walk me." He gave me a weird look, then, shook it off.

"Okay, the, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I waved and nodded, then left to catch up with Brandon.

We got to my house.

"Thank you for walking me home." I said.

"You welcome. So, Piper, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow." He said nervously.

"Of course I'll go. What time?" I asked.

"How's five?" He suggested.

"Perfect" I said. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He said leaving.

"Bye" I said walking inside.

"Who was the hottie?" Pheobe asked when I shut the door.

"You scared me Pheebs!" I said in a loud whisper.

"Who was that?" She tried again.

"His name is Brandon, he's new in town."

"So what's the deal with you two? Are you with him?" Pheobe asked.

"No I am not 'with' him, but we are going to the movies tomorrow." I explained using air quotes on the word 'with'.

"Cool, Congratulations. I would love to sit here and pry you for more information, but I got to go." She said walking out the door.

She was probably going to go meet Cole somewhere. I went straight to bed. What a night!

* * *

This wiil get better...REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	3. Clueless

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed...**

_**Chapter 3: Clueless**_

Pipers POV

I got up this morning in a great mood. I went down stairs. I was taking out the cereal so I can eat when the door bell rang. It was 7:30 in the morning so the only person that could be was...

"Leo! Good morning." I said leading him to the kitchen.

"Morning, Piper."

"Want some cereal?" I offered.

"Of course, since when do I ever say no to food?!" He said making me laughed. I served us both cereal and we sat down. "So what movie do want to see tonight?"

"I forgot to tell you. I'm not going to be able to do movie night tonight. Brandon invited me to the movies...sorry."

"Oh...no problems. So, I guess you guys are getting along pretty well then?" Did he sound disappointed or was it just me?

"Yeah, he's a really nice guy." I answered.

Leo's POV

I don't know why, but when I heard Piper say she was going to the movies with Brandon I was kind of jealous. Crazy I know. I mean she is my best friend. I shouldn't get jealous just because she's going to the movies with out me.

"Leo, are you there?" Piper asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I must be in another world or something." I smiled sheepishly. The toput a spoon full of cereal in my mouth.

We talked for about 20 minutes about the party. Then Pheobe and Paige walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" Paige said loudly.

I waved and smiled at both of them.

"How was the party?" Pheobe asked.

"It was fun until some losers started fighting. After that I just left before the cops showed up." I answered. "So what did you do yesterday?"

"I just hung out with the gong at Paula's house, nothing special." She answered as Prue came down stairs.

"I don't smell coffee!" Prue said.

"Oops sorry I forgot." Piper said. They had a rule. The first one down stairs has to start the coffee.

"I'll just pick one up at Starbucks. So what happened with that guy, Piper?" She asked.

"What guy?" Paige asked oblivious.

"The one she was with at the party. The new guy." Prue answered.

"The one that walked her home? I saw him. He is cute!" Pheobe put in.

"Am I the only one who hasn't seen this guy?"

"Probably, since you were busy running up my phone bill all night." Grams said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Grams." We all said I unison.

"Morning Kids." She said grabbing an apple. "I'm running a little late for work so I'll see you all tonight." She said leaving.

We all started laughing at Paige as soon as the door shut.

"That was sooo not..." Paige started.

"So what happened, Piper?" Prue cut in.

"He asked me on a date." Piper said.

_A date? She never said it was a date!_

"We're going to the movies at five tonight." She continued.

_Why am I feeling so jealous? Do I like Piper? Nah. Shake it off man. Even if I do like her she doesn't like me. We're just friends...Best Friends._

"Is Leo okay?" I heard Paige ask.

"Apparently he's in another world today." Piper laughed.

"Sorry...uh I got to go. I just remembered...there's...something...I, uh, I go to do." I said trying to get out on there fast.

_I have to get these thoughts out of my head. I do not like Piper._

Piper's POV

"I wonder what he has to do." I wondered out loud.

"He looked...strange...no not strange...distracted...Yeah! He looked distracted." Paige said coming to a conclusion.

"He looked jealous if you ask me." Pheobe said smirking. Prue laughed and agreed.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you." I shot back.

"He was not jealous. What does he have to be jealous about?" I said after a moment.

"She's clueless! Are you sure your not supposed to be blonde?!" Pheobe said. They all giggled and then Prue left to go meet Andy, and Pheobe and Paige went to go meet some friends at the park.

They left me there still 'clueless'. I started to clean up around the house. Then I decided to get ready around three. I was ready in an hour and half. I decided to call Leo and see what was up with him. The phone rang like six times and then the machine picked up. Hello...Hello...ha, did I get you? Leave a message.

I hate that machine. It gets me every time. I decided not to leave a message and hung up

* * *

Review...They make me Happy!! 


	4. Movies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed...**

_**Chapter 4: Movies**_

Pipers POV

The doorbell rang. It was 5:35. He is 30 minutes late. _What does that mean? Pheobe said on time or early means he's desperate, 10-20 minutes late means he's interested but definitely not desperate, and 45 minutes to an hour late means he's not interested._

I answered the door after the third knock.

"Hi Piper, sorry I'm late, long line at the flower shop." He pulled out a bouquet of a variety of flowers I didn't know the names of from behind his back. I don't really like flowers they die so fast, but this was nice I guess.

"Aw, thanks, you really didn't have too." I said taking the flowers. He smiled. "Let me just put these in some water and we can go." After I put the flowers in water we left. When we got to the movie theater Brandon bought the tickets to some scary movie and we found a seat in the back row of the theater.

"I hope you like scary movies." Brandon commented.

"Of course I do." I said lying. I hate scary movies. He handed be a bag of sour patch kids that he bought me and smiled. "Thanks." I said taking them.

"No problem." He said as the movie started. After about 5 minutes into the movie he did the silliest move ever. I just had to chuckle when he did it. He pretended to yawn and stretch then put his arm around me. He didn't notice me chuckle. We didn't talk through the rest of the movie. When the movie was over he asked me if I liked it.

"It was...well, I'm not going to sleep without a night light on anymore." I said smiling.

"Too scary? Sorry next time you can pick the movie." He said.

"Next time?" I asked my eye brows raised. We were driving back to my house.

"Well that is if you want there to be a next time." He said.

"Of course"

"How about Wednesday?"

"On a school night?"

"Yeah, right after school"

"Sure, why not." We were quiet the rest of the ride to my house.

"So..." He started. We were standing outside my front door now.

"So...?" I asked. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"See you soon Piper. I had a great time."

"Me too, bye" I said and went inside. Grams was the only one home.

"Hey Grams" I said then noticed her grabbing her chest in pain. "Are you okay?" I said running up to her to help her stand. She shooed me away and stood up straight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a little heart burn." She said.

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine, thank you. I'm just going to go to sleep." I nodded and hesitated a moment before also going to bed.


	5. The park & Then the Hospital

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The park & Then the Hospital**_

Pipers POV

Over the next couple of weeks Leo and I drifted apart. We only saw each other about once or twice a week instead of our usual five or more times a week. I started spending more and more time with Brandon. He's so sweet. He said he really likes me. He tells me I could call him whenever I want or need him, even if its 1 in the morning. He's a nice guy, but for some reason when he kisses me I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I don't know why I fell that way I just do.

Someone Screams

_What the hell was that!_

Leo's POV

I feel like I haven't talked to Piper in forever. I mean sure we talk, but it's not the same. She's always with Brandon. I've been coming here to the park just about every day just to shoot some hoops or take a job. It helps clear my mind. My phone rings...It's Josh.

"What's up" I said answering the phone.

"Leo, man, you have to come check this out. You know your boy Brandon?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well he's about to get beat down by some senior cause he was making out with his girl."

"What! Where are you?"

"By the baseball field in the park."

"I'll be right there." I was furious. He was cheating on Piper. I got to the field in less than a minute. I saw Brandon backed up against a fence.

"Sorry, man, I didn't know she was your girl..." Brandon was trying to explain to the bigger guy. A girl was yelling at the guy not to hurt him_. It must be the girlfriend, and she definitely isn't Piper._ I walked up to Brandon; he didn't see me so I tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as he turned to face me I punched him right in the nose. Blood was pouring out of his nose.

"Dude, what was that for?" He asked. I ignored him and turned to the senior.

"Finish him off will yah" I told him. I walked to my car and drove to Piper's house. There was an ambulance in the front. I ran in the house. Piper and her sisters were crying their eyes out.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up to Piper and pulling her into a hug.

"Gra...Grams...she...she just fell down th the st stairs." Piper said through her sobs. The paramedic walked up to came up to us.

"Only two can ride in the ambulance." He said. They all looked at each other.

"Piper, you and Prue should go. I'll drive Pheobe and Paige there." I said. They all agreed

Piper's POV

"Thank you, Leo" I said before me and Prue went into the ambulance.

_One hour later_

"Sorry, Piper, Brandon still isn't answering his phone." Leo told me when he came back from the payphone. _Where is he?_

"Can you try calling one more time?" I asked. Leo went to try again. He came back a couple minutes later.

"No answer" He said.

"Maybe he's out of town." I suggested. Leo shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"Forget about him Piper he's no good for you." I wasn't sure what to say to that, but I really loved that hug. It was really needed.

"Prue!" Paige said seeing Prue walking into the waiting room where we were. Leo and I broke apart from our hug. Prue, I could tell, was holding back tears.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Pheobe asked obviously noticing the tears in Prue's eyes too.

"She...She said...t-take c-care of...each o-other...then she...d-d...she's gone!" Prue said through her sobs. Soon, we were all crying. Leo pulled us all in a hug.

* * *

I will update sooner if I get more reviews!! Tell what you think...good or bad? Your opinion matters:) So Please Review :) 


	6. The Funeral

Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been grounded from the computer. Thanks all ther reviewers! your awesome. Here's chapter 6!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed...**

_**

* * *

**_

Leo's POV

"Hi, this Piper Halliwell, I was calling to confirm the arrival of the flowers to the funeral." Piper was on the phone. It was 8 in the morning. The funeral starts at 9:30. I have been here sine 5:30 this morning. I knew they would be awake.

Piper hung up the phone. "You can check flowers off the list. What's next?"

"That's it. No more calls. Prue called the cemetery and all the other stuff already." I told Piper.

"I feel like I'm going to forget to do something."

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. You got through the open casket perfectly fine."

"I hope so Leo." She said giving me a hug. I held her for a while not wanting to let go.

"We should get going so we can be there early to greet the people who come." Piper said pulling away.

"Okay. You go get the girls and I'll start the car." She nodded. I walked outside and saw Andy's car. He must have spent the night here, but I didn't see it when I came.

Piper's POV

"We're leaving!" I shouted when I past Paige and Pheobe's room. I went into my room and grabbed my cell phone. Then went into their room. "Are you guys coming?" I asked.

"I am" Pheobe said, "but Paige is going with Prue in Andy's car."

"Okay let's go then." I said. We walked outside. Prue and Paige where already out there.

"Ready?" Prue asked.

"ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and got in the passenger's seat of Leo's car. Pheobe got in the back. Prue and Paige went into Andy's car.

We drove off all dreading this funeral.

Leo's POV

It only took 10 minutes to get to the cemetery. Nobody really talked during these 10 minutes. It was silent. When we arrived Prue and Piper went to make sure everything was perfect. Pheobe, Paige, Andy, and I greeted guest as they started to show up.

The burial was very hard for Piper, for all the girls really. When they lowered the casket into the hole even I cried. Each sister put a white rose into the hole on top of the casket. It was so hard to watch them, so I looked passed them.

_Brandon._

_What the hell is he doing here?_

People where leaving now. I told Piper I'd be right back. I walked up to Brandon.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I said pushing him.

"I thought maybe Piper might need a shoulder to cry on." He smirked. I punched him in the mouth wiping that stupid smirk off his face.

"You don't look at Piper, you don't speak to Piper, and you sure as hell won't be her shoulder to cry on!" I shouted. He got smiled wiping the blood from his busted lip.

"We'll see about that."

"You hurt her and I'll hurt you so bad you'll wish I killed you!" I yelled punching him in the stomach this time. I walked away seeing him on the floor.

Piper's POV

"I'm going to go for a walk." I told my sisters.

"Want me to go with you?' Pheobe offered. I shook my head.

"I'm just going to the little river on the other side of this place."

It took me about 5 minutes to get to the river. When I got to the river I sat just sat down and stared at the water. _I can't believe she's gone._ I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked over expecting Leo. "Brandon?" I was shocked.

"Hey Piper"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Look I'm sorry for not being here for you. I've been at my Grandma's house. She's really sick."

"Why didn't you call then?" I said not buying it.

"I should've, I know, but I wanted to spend every minute I had with my grandma. Nobody knows how much longer she'll live."

"Brandon?" Piper whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I jumped to conclusions. I thought you were ignoring me on purpose."

"I would never do that to you Piper " He pulled her into a hug. "We should get back "

"Okay"

Leo's POV

I walked back to where the girls were. Piper wasn't there.

"Where's Piper?" I asked Paige.

"I'm not sure...Pheobe, where's Piper?"

"She went to the river. She should be back any minute." Pheobe answered.

"There she is Leo... and she's with Brandon," Paige said pointing behind me.

"What?!" I turned around and sure enough there she was hand in hand with that punk. I could kill him.

"Are you ready to go Piper?" Pheobe asked her.

"Yeah, uh, Leo do you mind giving Brandon a rid?" Piper asked me. _YES!_

"There's no room." I stated simply. Piper was about to say something, but Brandon cut her off.

"It's okay Piper. I'll just walk."

"No. It's not okay. You're not walking all the way home alone. Andy is there _room_ in your car?"

"Uhh...Yeah, sure. Hop in man I'll give you a lift home." Andy said. We all got into the cars. It was quiet for about a minute until Piper spoke up.

"What's your problem Leo?" She said sounding a little angry. _Okay a lot angry._

"Brandon." I said plainly not taking my eyes off the road.

"What did he do to you?"

"It's what he did to _you_ or did you forget what he did."

"He didn't _do_ anything to me."

"What about the past week?" My voice rising a little in frustration.

"He's been at his Grandmother's house. She's been really sick, He had to be with her" She explained.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Piper he was NOT at his grandma's house all week." I told her shaking my head.

"And you would know this how?"

"Ask him where he was the day of the accident." Piper rolled her eyes and turned away from me. I looked back at Pheobe who was pretending she didn't hear a thing that was said.

* * *

REVIEWS: I LOVE them...so please review!!!!! 


	7. Apologies & a Realization

I'm sooooooooo sorry. I know I've been saying that like every chapter but I really do mean it. I was a Spirit West Coast this past week. If you don't know what that is it's a Christian camp. I went with the Ammunition Conference. It was awesome. I saw Switchfoot, Sanctus Real, Family Force 5, Toby Mac, and so many other great bands! Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Piper's POV

Piper pulled out her phone when she got home. She called Brandon. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello" He answered.

"Brandon, where were you the day my Grandma died?" I cut to the chase. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"I thought we talked about this?"

"Tell me the truth." I said quietly but forcefully.

"What did Leo tell you?" He asked. My heart stopped.

"Leo didn't tell me anything. Is there something he should've told me?" I asked.

"No" I could tell he was lying.

"Okay, then."

"Okay, well I got to go babe my mom's calling me. Bye" Another pathetic lie.

"Bye" I hung up. I need to talk to Leo.

Leo's POV

I was in my room pacing. I was trying to decide if I should call Piper or not._ Will she even answer the phone? How do I tell her what I saw?_

Ring Ring

My phone rang

"Hello?" I answered.

"Leo, it's your mom... I'm not coming home till late tonight. I'm hung up at work and traffic is going to be crazy."

"Okay. I'll see you later the, mom"

"Bye sweetie. If you hungry there's left over in the fridge."

"Okay thanks" I hung up. I guess I go for a walk just to clear my mind and think of a way to tell Piper.

I grabbed my coat and opened the door...

"Piper?...What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Brandon" She stared up at me.

"So he told you?"

"He told me he was with his Grandma."

"What! Uhh, He's lying to you, Piper!" She walked past me, into me house and sat down on the couch. I closed the door and looked at her curiously.

"So why don't _you_ tell me where he was?" Piper asked. I took a deep breathe and sat down next to her. I told her the whole story about that day. When I finished I saw she was on the verge of tears.

"Piper, I'm so sorr..." She cut me off.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." I pulled her into a hug. We were quiet for a while until she spoke up. "Sooo...did you hit him hard?" She asked with a small smile.

"You better believe it." I answered standing up. "You want to go find a party or take a walk or something?"

"It's past you r curfew, isn't it?" She smiled.

"So? My mom's not coming home till late."

"Let me just call Prue and tell her I'll be home late."

"Okay, and while your doing that I'll find us a party. You can use the house phone. I'll use my cell." Piper grabbed the phone a called Prue. By the time she came back I had found three different parties.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yup. Who's party?"

"I found three. There's another Josh party, someone named Jessica's party, Mark's party,, or all of the above. Your choice."

"How about all of them except Josh's party. I really don't want to go there."

"Say no more your wish is my command. We'll go to Jessica's first since hers is closest."

"Let's go"

At Jessica's Party

Piper's POV

"Wanna dance?" Some chick asked Leo. This was like the third girl to ask him and we've only been her for about five minutes.

"No thanks" Leo answered...again. The girl left looking disappointed and a little taken aback.

"You could dance with her if you want to, Leo. I don't mind." I told him.

"Oh, I know, but I'd rather dance with you." He said pulling me to the dance floor. We danced for like three songs straight.

"Let's take a water break." I whispered to Leo. He nodded and led me off the dance floor and towards the drink table.

"Oh my gosh!" I stopped walking.

"What?" Leo asked concerned.

"He's here" Leo looked confused now. "Him" I nodded toward Brandon who was talking to a group of people, most of the girls.

"Oh, you want to leave?"

"Well actually I haven't officially broken up with him,_ yet_."

"Oh. Right...So what do you want to do?" Leo asked.

_Uh make him jealous, duh.\_

Leo's POV

"Let's dance." Piper said. She led me back to the dance floor. We danced two more songs then Piper whispered in my ear. "He's saw me."

"So?" I whispered back, "Ignore him. Act like you don't see him." Just then a slow song came on. Piper was about to leave but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to be. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I didn't think you would want to dance to this song."

"Well you thought wrong." I smiled and looked at her in the eyes. She smiled back; she wrapped her arms around my neck. We weren't even dancing for a full minute when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Brandon. Piper grabbed my hand.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah actually." I answered. I squeezed Piper's hand to tell her not to worry.

"Are you cheating on _me_?" Brandon looked at Piper, anger clearly visible in his eyes.

"What's it to you?" She answered boldly.

"How dare you" He pushed with such force she it caused her to fall to the floor. I helped her up then turned to Brandon who was laughing. I punched him in the nose. He stumbled back. I broke his nose. He swung and hit me in the jaw. I threw two more punches. One hit him in the jaw and the other in his stomach. Then I shoved him to the floor just like he did to Piper.

"Don't you ever touch her again and if you know what's good for you won't even look at her. I swear I'll hurt you so bad..."

"Come on Leo let's go." Piper said grabbing my arm. I kicked Brandon one last then left with Piper. We walked to the car. "Are you okay?" She asked me,

"Yeah, I'm fine he only hit me once. What about you?"

"I'm fine...thank you for standing up for me." She said. She had her hand on my face trying to see where he hit me. She kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her. I was about to turn on the car but I had something on my mind I just had to say.

"Piper?" I turned back to her. She looked at me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For introducing you to that jerk, and for not taking better care of you." She looked at me still confused. I continued anyways. "If I wouldn't have introduced you to him you never would have got hurt."

"Leo, stop. It's not your fault and you don't have to take care of me. It's not your job."

"Your my best friend, Piper, of course it's my job."

* * *

Reviews a very much appreciated and flames are always welcomed :) 


	8. The mall & the movies

**I hope this is a quick enough update for you guys:)

* * *

** **Chapter 8: The mall & the movies**

One Week after the Funeral

Piper's POV

It's Saturday. I'm waiting for Cassandra, one of my good friends to come pick me up. We're going to the mall with some of her friends that I've never met.

"Piper! Your Friend just called and said she's waiting outside for you!" Paige yelled from her room. I grabbed my purse and headed outside.

"Bye!" I yelled before I closed the door. I got in the front seat of Cassandra's car.

"Hi Cassie" I said noticing her sister in the back. I smiled at her.

"Hey Piper. I hope you don't mind I had to bring my sister along. The other girls are meeting us inside the food court."

"Okay" I said I turned to meet her sister. She looks about 13. "Hi I'm Piper." I introduced myself.

She smiled, "I'm Meagan"

I turned back to Cassie. "So who's meeting us there?" I asked.

"Three other girls are meeting us there."

We arrived at the mall ten minutes later. We walked up to three girls who where seated at a table near Hotdog on a Stick.

"Piper, this is Gabrielle," Cassandra pointed to a brunette with blue eyes. I waved. Then, she pointed to a blonde with brown eyes, "This is Katrina and this is Jocelynn." She explained, pointing to another brunette.

"Hi" I smiled politely.

"Okay, so now that everyone knows everyone. I'm starving, let's eat." Meagan interrupted.

"I forgot about you. Sorry, girls I had to bring her." Cassandra explained.

"No problem, I'm hungry too. Let's go eat." Katrina said. We all went to a different booth. Jocelynn and Meagan went to Cold Stone for ice-cream, Katrina and Gabrielle went for Chinese, and Cassie and I got fries and lemonade. We all met back at the tables and ate together. Instantly everyone traded food. When were done we all had a little of everyone's food. We ate and talked for a while.

"Oh my gosh! Hottie alert!" Meagan squealed looking towards the pizza buffet. We all looked. It was Leo and his football buddies.

"Let's go talk to them." Jocelynn suggested. They all got up and walked towards them; I rolled my eyes and reluctantly followed them. When we reached them nobody said anything, so I spoke up.

"Hey Leo" Leo turned around

"Hey Piper! What are you doing here?" Leo asked giving me a hug. I can see the other girls whispering to each other as we hugged.

"Just hanging out with Cassie and some of her friends, you?" before he could answer the girls pulled me away.

"We'll be right back." Katrina told the guys. The guys looked amused,

"You know him?" Meagan asked, but before I could answer Jocelynn interrupted.

"Do you like him?"

"He's my best friend." I explained.

"So you don't like him?" Gabrielle asked. I shrugged.

"That's a yes. Can you ask him if he could hook me up with the dude next to him the?" Jocelynn asked.

"Uhh sure" I said confused.

"Thank you so much! Go talk to him."

"Now?

"Yeah ask him if he wants to go to the movies with us. He could bring all his friends too." before I could refuse they pushed me back towards Leo. I smiled at Leo.

"Leo, my friends where wondering if you and your friends wanted to go to the movies?"

"I'll go, but let me ask the guys." He turned to talk to his friends. A couple seconds later he turned back to me. "Okay we'll go." Leo smiled. I waved the girls over.

"Before we go you need to introduce us." Cassie told Leo.

"Oh, right, this Jonathan," Leo pointed to they guy with blonde spiky hair and hazel eyes. Then he pointed at the tallest one in the group with dark brown eyes and black shaggy hair, "This is Daniel and that's Jake." He pointed to the last guy with a mop of thick dark curls and dark blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cassie, this is Jocelynn, this is Gabrielle, and this is Katrina." She said totally ignoring Meagan.

"I'm Meagan" She introduced herself giving her sister an evil glare. I tried to hold in laugh watching this scene.

Leo's POV

We all walked to the movie theater. We decided to watch Disturbia. I've already seen it, but no one else has. When we sat down I was at the end then Piper, then Daniel and Jocelynn, then Jake and Cassie and her little sister, then Jonathan and Gabrielle, and at the other end was Katrina and James. James met up with us in the theater. He's on the football team also. The movie started and everyone was hitting it off pretty good, especially Jake and Cassie. I looked at Piper who was talking to Jocelynn and Daniel. She looked pretty.

"Daniel seems nice; I hope the rest of the guys are too." Piper said to me.

"Jonathan and James are the ones you need to keep an eye on." I smiled.

"I take it you already seen this movie?" Piper said because I wasn't really watching it.

"Yup I saw it last weekend." I answered.

"Good me too, so you wanna sneak into a different one?" She asked smiling in relief.

"Okay" _How could I refuse?_ Piper told Jocelynn we were leaving. Then we left.

"Let's watch Shrek 3" Piper suggested.

"Alright, but I know you've never seen Disturbia. You were just a chicken."

"Yup, you caught me." She laughed. Then grabbed my hand and led me to the movie. We found two seats near the back. Then she noticed we were still holding hands and she let go. "Sorry"

"Don't be" I said and took her hand in mine again. She just smiled. She didn't let go this time. I pulled up the arm rest in the middle of us and pulled her closer to me. She looked a little alarmed. "Sorry, too much?"

"Uhh...no... I mean, uh, I don't know." I smiled at her a little nervous. "Never mind" She said and laid her head on my shoulder. We watched the movie some until I got the nerve to whisper in her ear.

I said, "You look really pretty." She looked up at me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She whispered back. A big cheesy smile was plastered on my face for the rest of the movie. I love the feeling of holding her in my arms. At the end of the movie we met up with the gang outside.

Piper's POV

"I see you guys got along well." Cassie said noticing me and Leo still holding hands. I blushed and let go of his hand.

"Leo is going to drive me home." I told her.

"Okay then bye." She said. We gave our goodbyes to the rest of the group then left. When Leo and I arrived at my house we sat on the couch just like every time he came over. I turned the T.V. on. I suddenly stood up.

"Do you want something to drink, Leo?" I said a little awkwardly.

"No thanks." He answered grabbing my arm and pulling me back on to the couch. I looked at him funny.

"Piper I need to tell you something." Leo started. I nodded telling him to go on. "WE you see...I really like you...More than a friend...uh...well do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked. I don't know when I started liking Leo, but I think I do. Only one way to know for sure. I kissed him, and he kissed back. It was great. We pulled apart. "Is that a yes?" He said with a huge grin.

"Yes" I pulled him into another kiss. I didn't even hear anyone come in until I heard someone clear their throat. Leo and I jumped apart and saw Prue, Paige and Pheobe staring at us smiling.

"What is going on here?" Prue asked.

"Are you two together now" asked Paige.

"Gosh you guys ask the obvious questions." Pheobe said, "How about 'it's about time!'"

Me and Leo looked at each other then rolled our eyes at them and walked out the room hand in hand.

"I love you" Leo whispered in my ear.

"I love you too and always have." I whispered back to him. It was official we were now more than just Best Friends.

* * *

THE END 

This was the last chapter!! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think please && be HONEST!

p.s Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. You guys kept this story going and kept me happy too:-)


End file.
